rayback_dd_the_shieldfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaturam Elchedil
For gold! For glory! Fortuna! - Vaturam Elchedil's war cry. Vaturam Elchedil is a Half-Elf Swordmage, a self-proclaimed bandit leader, and adventurer. Backstory As a child, Vaturam was enamored by the idea of going on adventures, saving lives, collecting relics and gold, and the whole shebang; his parents, on the other hand, weren't. Born into a noble family, his parents saw adventurers as job-hopping scumbags, and they didn't want their only son to end up like so many others. They forbade him from training with the blade or coming in contact with any adventurers, but that didn't stop Vaturam from dreaming. When his parents found out that he still aspired to become an adventurer, they decided that it was time for him to start down the path of pursuing a career... so they sent him off to an exotic sage academy until he was to graduate and accept a high calling that was bound to reward him with fame and honor tenfold that of a measly adventurer. At the school, Vaturam didn't fit in, in the slightest. Everyone who was attending the school was of noble birthright, and the majority knew the politics of royalty; so for them, attending the school was how they moved up in the world. Preferring to live in the moment, Vaturam saw this as a perfect chance to train for becoming an adventurer. Outside of his classes on arcana, history, politics, world languages, and the like, whereas most other people would be socializing, Vaturam trained. In his mind, his parents were finally off of his back... so he was finally able to have all the fun he wanted; since he had few friends at the school, he had fun in his own way. Despite being an outcast, Vaturam excelled in his classes- he believed that a strong body AND a strong mind would help him become the best that he could become. While at the school, Vaturam met a fellow outcast, and befriended him. However, while at the school, tragedy struck. Vaturam's family, being a wealthy noble family, was targeted by an assassin for the purpose of gain. Luckily, his parents were paranoid that this would happen, so they had teleported their wealth to a secret location that only their family knew. Once he found out about what had happened, Vaturam, while grief-stricken, saw this as the perfect opportunity to finally become a full-fledged adventurer. Now that some of his ties were already cut, he decided to next change his name. Originally known by another name, he changed his name to what it is presently: "Vaturam Elchedil". Following that, he snuck into the archives, and stole the records of him ever attending the college. He then fled the college with a good portion of stolen gold to help him start out. While Vaturam could have taken the gold from his family's secret vault, Vaturam wanted to earn his own great fortune, and saw the idea of piggybacking off of his family's wealth as cheating (Vaturam still knows where it is, and how to access it, though). Travelling all over the place, Vaturam is not only known for his love of fortune and glory, he is also known for his outrageous stories that he tells, some of which include meeting a God named "Mr. Rogers", owning a pet T-Rex, and being the leader of a force of bandits, something 123 strong. Many don't believe him, but Vaturam tells them the right way, and with enough enthusiasm that others believe that they are true. Using an ancient and strange magic known, Vaturam is a Swordmage who has traveled to the Sword Coast to learn more about magic and swords and utilizing them together. While in the area of the Sword Coast, Vaturam heard about The Shield, and made plans to take some of their riches. However, when actually carrying out the plan, things went south, and Vaturam was captured. In exchange for not killing him, Vaturam suggested that he pay off his newly acquired debt, by working for The Shield. All the profits he made, would go to them until his debt was paid off, which saddened Vaturam, but he still preferred his life to being rich. After some time, it was obvious that doing odd jobs and running errands wasn't working for Vaturam. He kept getting distracted, going on tangents, and sometimes, he didn't even accomplish his original goal in the first place. Not exactly wanting to kill him, the Shield was seriously considering it, until a fellow by the name of Ipaben Bilmorn caught wind of what was happening. Not only recognizing his own flaw of being easily sidetracked, Ipaben also noticed a small bit of promise in Vaturam, and didn't want his life to be ended because of a foolish mistake he made. Ipaben reached out to the leader of The Shield, and made a proposition: Now that there were a few empty slots on the adventuring team that he had just left, Vaturam could be sent to join them, if they kept a close eye on him. Accepting this offer, Vaturam was sent to Ipaben, who then sent him to the current location of the team, the Sword Coast Trader's Bank. Arriving at the end of the heist, Vaturam got excited and helped out all he could. Upon receiving positive reviews by the team, Ipaben understood that a close eye and a bunch of friends were all Vaturam needed. However, the team's quests tended to be matters of importance, and since Vaturam had a knack for messing up important stuff, following the heist, Vaturam was transferred to a lower-class group, whose jobs could be botched without having too big of an effect. Eventually, he paid off his debt, and can sometimes be found in random locations, exploring or doing quests; but most likely, he will be avoiding the Sword Coast for a while. Vaturam is well known for his outrageous stories, such as meeting Gods, becoming the leader of a group of bandits, having a pet T-Rex back home, and so on. Many just assume Vaturam's stories to be just that- stories. However, to those well versed in storytelling, Vaturam's tall tales are a bit strange, for he tells the stories in such a way, with such detail, vigor, and enthusiasm, it seems as if his tales might have some truth to them... Personality Traits * Smart but impulsive. * Will do what he wants, even if others are against it. * His choices and actions are heavily influenced by his emotions and what he feels. * While he won't necessarily reject help from others, he wants to do things usually by himself so that he can one day become a famous adventurer like the ones that he looks up to. Ideals * He follows his own sense of justice. * He looks for the fun in every situation. * He has accepted the fact that he is a half-breed, which he uses to his advantage, allowing him to relate and talk to most people. * Is there is something he wants to do, he will do it (or at least try). * If there is a cause that he believes in, he will die fighting for it. Bonds * He really loves his pet T-Rex. * Pretty much anything (Vaturam gets attached easily and will hold on to seemingly useless stuff because he might be able to sell it or use it later). * Flaws * VERY IMPULSIVE. * Relatively greedy. * Usually oblivious to things. * Fickle. Category:NPCs